Fairytale Bliss
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Two moments on her wedding day where Emma reflects on her love for Neal Cassidy.


"Is this…should we be doing this?" Emma's eyes were wide as she chewed at her lower lip. Regina rolled her eyes and swatted Emma's shoulder.

"Stop that, you're going to chew away your lipstick," her tone was firm, but the former Evil Queen was smiling.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled. "It's just…I'm nervous. Everything's already good, why do we need to get married? What if that ruins everything? What if Henry feels neglected?" Somewhere deep down Emma knew she was worrying about nothing and that Henry was beyond thrilled about having his mom and dad together again. She was just heading for a panic spiral. Years and years of wall building had left her a little skeptical of happy endings. No matter how good something looked in the moment, there was always something bad just around the corner.

"Emma, honey," Snow White stepped around Regina and cupped her daughter's cheeks in her hands. "You and Neal deserve this happiness. And Henry! It's been a long road, a very long road, but answer one question for me honestly."

Emma nodded, indicating that her mom should continue.

Snow's face was open and happy; her eyes already glittering with unshed tears. "Does Neal make you happy?"

Without hesitation, Emma nodded, a smile blooming across her face without her even having to think about it. "He does. I can be me with him."

"Then there's no reason to be nervous, honey," Snow smiled, patting Emma's cheek. "Marriage is really just being able to have your best friend come with you on every adventure you take."

"Now that was a bit of fairytale advice if I've ever heard it," Regina snarked, teasing Snow a little.

Snow shook her head, "I can't help it, Regina. I am a fairytale princess."

They took teasing shots at each other for a few more minutes, Emma smiling because _holy shit had they come so far in the past few years_. It was nice that they could all be a family. Subconsciously, Emma's hand went up to caress the swan charm on her necklace. It hung just an inch or so lower than the delicate gemstone pendant the dwarves had gifted her for the wedding. As the charm warmed under her fingers, Emma thought about the man who had given it to her so many years before.

Neal.

Her Neal, the person she felt most herself with. The man that made Emma feel loved and safe and secure and challenged.

God, she loved him so much.

Always had, always would.

And now they were getting married. It felt so surreal.

A sudden knock on the door startled Emma from her thoughts and Snow and Regina from their teasing. David poked his head into the room, grinning widely and eyes watering just like his wife's at the sight of their daughter in her wedding dress.

"Emma, you look so –" David choked up. "So beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma grinned, cheeks flushing pink at the heartfelt compliment. "Is it time?"

David had come into the room and wrapped his arm around Snow's shoulders. He nodded, "Yeah, everyone is ready and waiting for you. Especially Neal."

Snow leaned into David's side, so happy to see the bright sparkle of excitement in Emma's eyes. Neal was truly Emma's True Love.

"I guess it's now or never, huh?" Emma said, speaking to the three people in the room with her. She stood up from the chair at the vanity and Regina handed her the bouquet full of tiger lilies and red and white chrysanthemum. Emma clutched the stems tightly and moved for the door. Regina took up her own bouquet and slipped out of the room so Snow and David could have a minute with Emma. She offered Emma a reassuring smile before she left, a smile that Emma returned.

"Oh, Emma," Snow sighed, "We're just so happy for you. We love Neal and after everything you two went through to get here? Well, no one deserves happiness more."

Impulsively, Emma rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her parents. Snow and David hugged her back, pouring all of their love and pride into the embrace. "I love you guys," Emma whispered, a little embarrassed by the tears that caused her voice to crack.

"Oh, we love you too, honey," Snow sniffled back, David echoing her sentiments with a suspiciously raspy voice. The trio broke apart and Snow clapped her hands together.

"Well, let's go," she smiled. "Don't want to keep the groom waiting."

"No, we don't," Emma echoed, a small, private smile spreading across her face. Her parents each looped an arm with hers as they walked out of the room at Granny's and out onto the open street. Everything was shut down because all of Storybrooke was celebrating the wedding of "Princess" Emma the Savior to Neal "Baelfire" Cassidy, son of the former Dark One. Emma thought it was kind of over the top and a little silly, but after everything the town and its people had been through in the five years since she had come to Storybrooke, she figured they deserved to celebrate.

And besides, a small voice spoke up in the back of her mind, isn't it nice that you have a family and people who love you enough to want to celebrate your happiness?

Emma fell back a little, her parents and Regina walking quickly towards the beach where Neal, Henry, and the rest of the town were waiting for the ceremony to start. She watched as Snow, David, and Regina chatted easily, finally feeling light and peaceful for the first time in a long time. The sun glinted off of her engagement ring and Emma grinned down at the simple band and diamond.

She was about to marry her best friend.

She was about to make Tallahassee an official reality.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

"I think the open bar was a mistake," Neal grinned, holding Emma close as they swayed on the dance floor.

"Oh no," she grumbled, trying to lead Neal in a circle so she could look at whoever was drunk behind her. "Who is it? I hope it's not my mom."

"Nope," Neal laughed, eyes twinkling with delight, all while resisting Emma's attempt at taking charge over the dance, "It's _my_ dad and Belle."

Emma's eyes bugged out and she physically turned her body in Neal's arms, his hands still holding her waist, so she could see Mr. Gold in an inebriated state. Neal rested his chin on her shoulder as they watched his father and stepmother dance in an increasingly risqué manner. Emma's jaw dropped a little as Gold dipped Belle so low her dress' skirt flipped up around her waist.

"I think I'm scarred for life," she murmured, turning back around in Neal's arms and laughing into his chest. She could feel his chest vibrating with laughter under her cheek and a contented grin graced her lips.

"C'mon, worse than the time you and Henry walked in on your parents 'napping'?" he teased, poking at her sides.

"Ughh, don't remind me," Emma groaned.

"Or the time they walked in on us," Neal laughed; cringing a little at the memory of the compromising position Snow and David had seen him and Emma in. Before Emma could respond, Neal twirled her in a circle and then pulled her back to his chest. He ducked his head and kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," he tugged at her hand a little. Emma agreed easily and they slipped off of the dance floor and snuck out of the room. Emma chanced a look over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Henry dancing away with Violet. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of her – their – son growing up in front of her eyes. Neal's hand was warm in her own and god, was she happy.

The newlyweds found themselves back on the beach where they had exchanged vows and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Emma was glad she had ditched her shoes earlier during the reception as she now wiggled her toes in the warm, but cooling sand. Her red painted toenails stood out starkly against the white sand and the color made her smile. It had been Ruby's idea – paint her nails red to match her signature leather jacket instead of actually wearing the jacket to the ceremony. Regina had found the color in her own collection and it was a perfect match to the well-worn and well-loved leather.

It was the perfect night for a walk on the beach, warm with a slight breeze. The moon was full and high in the sky, casting a romantic glow over Storybrooke. The perfect night to start a new chapter of their story.

Emma wondered briefly if their story in Henry's book would be updated. She made a mental note to ask Regina to check on Henry during the night and make sure he was safe if one of his Author moments overtook him.

Emma and Neal held hands, their fingers interlocked, as they strolled slowly down the sand, close enough to the water so that the sand was cool, but far enough away that the rising tide wouldn't hit the fluttery hem of Emma's dress.

"So, Emma Swan," Neal said, unable to keep the happy expression off of his face, "how does it feel to finally make an honest man out of me?"

With her free hand, Emma reached up and punched Neal's arm gently. He yelped in mock-surprise and grumbled, "Em! What was that for?"

"You're never going to be an honest man," she teased, stopping and looping her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply. When they broke apart, she whispered, "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

Neal's hands snaked around Emma's waist and let his forehead drop to rest against hers. His fingers spread out so the tips of them were just barely touching the bare skin of her upper back. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance, Em."

"It's not your fault August is a sneaky bastard," Emma laughed, her voice tinged with affection for their formerly wooden friend. Without realizing it, she and Neal had slowly started to sway to an imaginary rhythm. It was easy, she realized, to be herself with Neal, to let him in and see all her flaws.

Easy in a way that scared her at first. Scared her enough to make her run.

Neal's acceptance of her, all of her, was the one constant in her topsy-turvy fairytale life. His return to her, a literal gift from the gods, had been the thing she had needed the most, even though she didn't know it at the time.

She smiled to herself, a small, genuinely happy smile. Neal's hands dipped lower on her back, resting against the curve of her spine and god, was Emma happy. She leaned into his embrace, the warmth of his body warding off the slight chill of the breeze coming off the ocean.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Neal asked, kissing Emma's temple. He didn't want to leave the solitude of the beach, but he felt like they had left their guests alone.

"No," Emma sighed. "I want it to be just us for a little bit longer."

She thought about all the things that would distract them in the coming days, weeks, months. Continuing to raise Henry, both of their jobs, rebuilding Storybrooke after the final battle. They would have plenty of time to be around their loved ones. Right now, here on the beach, they were just a pair of newlyweds, content to be in each other's arms.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Swan-Cassidy," Neal grinned, unable to help himself. "I really love the sound of that."

Emma's eyes sparkled at his childlike glee.

"Me too," she said honestly. "Me too."

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys! This is part of Phoenix's push to saturate the OUaT fandom with Emma centric wedding fics on the day of the CS wedding. I was happy to participate bc that show's gone to trash and I'm still bitter about what could have been._

 _Anyway, I'm posting a little before the episode airs because I'm an exhausted law student with a con law final tomorrow and way more studying to do (so please, please, please drop me a review because I really need some uplifting!)_

 _A picture of Emma's wedding dress can be found on my tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) and the meanings behind the flowers in her bouquet are: tiger lilies (I love them and think they're gorgeous, plus it's a fun call back to their time on Neverland), red chrysanthemum (love), and white chrysanthemum (truth and loyal love)_

 _Hope you guys enjoy! And remember, Emma Swan Deserves Better :)_


End file.
